Tainted Heart
by MinnieCall
Summary: Victoria Woods is just an average greaser girl, but what happens when she falls in love with her brothers' sworn enemy. Will they get to be together, or will a pool of blood tear them apart.
1. Victoria

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Victoria and her family.**

**A/N-I am horrible at describing people, especially siblings, so if you have any questions PM me or just ask in a review**

The hot Oklahoma air beat down on my pale skin as I walked from the small dinner called Jay's which I worked. I pulled my blue-black hair into a ponytail and walked a little faster. I couldn't wait to get home and take off this ridiculous uniform. I looked to my right and seen my twin brother Jason. We looked pretty much exactly alike if you look past our gender. Jason looks just like me in boy version, or maybe it's me that look like him since he is older by three minutes.

I live in a three bedroom and one bathroom house with my three brother, two sister and my mom. My life isn't horrible, but not perfect by any means. My dad ran out on us when I will three and my mom is an alcoholic. The worse part is my brother and I quit school so we could help with the bills. Though Jason spends most of his time running around with Tim Shepherd's gang and my other two brother, he still brings in some money. My older sister Sarah spends most of her time volunteering at the local homeless shelter; so my youngest sister Taylor is the only one that goes to school full time now, since Sarah is to old, and that drives my older brother Blake crazy. Jake is Taylor's twin and I must say if you saw them you wouldn't notice any relationship between them cause of Taylor's long golden blonde hair and Jake's light brown, but their eyes are exactly the same light blue and there personalities match perfectly too. Jason and I are the only ones with dark hair and grey eyes. Sarah has short red hair and dark green eyes while Blake has dirty blonde. I think the reason dad left us was because mom cheated on him and only two of the six children were his.

I snapped back to reality as I started up the steps to my home. I wasn't the greatest, but it was the nicest on our block since me and my siblings fixed it up last summer. My mother sat on the porch swing and nodded a greeting to us as we walked by, a whiskey bottle in her hand.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed when me and Jason entered the room that we share with Blake. After awhile Jason changed and told me he was meeting some broad at Buck's before he scrambled out the door. I wrinkled my nose in disguised when he left. Most of the broads that he dated were way to easy and loud too. Though I would never tell him that since he was the only one who approved of my boyfriend Peter. It wasn't that Peter was a player or a hood. He was just _older._ And not some gross old man either. I mean he was only nineteen, but since I was only sixteen Blake said it was wrong and I should find someone my own age. Blake is only seventeen, but he acts like he is my dad. But I guess it isn't just him, my fourteen year old siblings don't like it either, they think it's gross.

"Victoria dinners done," Jake said poking his head into my room. I sat up and yawned.

"What is it and who made it?" I asked grabbing the small amount of money that was in my leather jacket pocket.

"Sarah made it and I think it's pork chops," he said. I sighed in relief and walked into the living room were I saw my eighteen year old sister dressed in a Tweety Bird pajamas. When she seen me walk in and sit down at the table she smiled.

"Hey Tori, how was work," she asked laying a plate down in front of my half-asleep mom.

"Work is work," I said shrugging. Blake looked at me and I groaned and stood up.

"If he's going to start anything, I'm leaving," I warned knowing that he would take the opportunity to sat something about school.

"All I was going to say was that the spring dance was coming up and you could always take time off of work to go," he said defending himself.

"Oh look, food," Taylor said shoving a fork full of peas into her mouth as she attempted to distract us. We all ate in silence and when I was finally done I ran to my room, not able to get away from Blake's cold glare fast enough. As I was changing into my pajamas Taylor came in.

"What is it?" I asked brushing my hair and frowning at how pale I was against it. I loved my hair, but would change my complexion any day.

"Peter called and said he was picking you up at seven tomorrow," she said, trying to keep her voice low.

"Okay," I said. I sat there and waited for her to go, but when she didn't I turned to her.

"May I help you again?" I asked.

"Well, you see," she said trying to ask me something.

"Just spit it out," I complained.

"I have to work on a history project with a boy in my class, but we didn't get it all done so one of us has to go to the others house, but Blake said that if I go over there I have to have a sibling come too since my partners a boy," she said so fast I could barely understand the words.

"Why doesn't he come here?" I asked. She looked at the floor and then in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don' want him to see mom," she confessed shamefully. I nodded sadly.

"I'll go with you Saturday. May I ask the boys name?" I said turning back around and grabbing my hair brush.

"Johnny Cade," she said quietly. I looked at her for a second and raised my eyebrows.

"You mean the one in Curtis' gang?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like the Curtis', it's just my brother have never seen eye to eye.

"I promise not to tell Blake," she said after awhile. I shrugged.

"Who cares if they know, I'll take you Saturday like I said. Now turn out the light so I can go to bed," I said yawning. She smiled and did as I said before crawling into bed with me.


	2. Only Friday

**A/N-I agree with you. There are just not enough Two-Bit/OC. He is like my favorite character and I almost died when I found out how he is so miss treated. I mean even Bob gets more credit then him! :O**

I yawned and stretched my arms into the air and curled my back before pulling my blanket closer to me. I realized Taylor was no longer in my bed, that must mean that Blake came in and saw her before going to bed himself and carried her to the room that Sarah, Jake, and herself share. My prediction was proven as I heard Blake snoring from the bed over. I glanced at the clock and I jumped up so quick I fell out of my bed. It was 10:18! I had to be at work in twenty-two minutes! I grabbed my red dress uniform and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and put my shoes and socks on as I ran out the door. My boss was real serious about a worker being late and if it happens three times your fired. It has already happened to me twice. I go to the small dinner in record time and quickly clocked in. I sighed in relief and began to take people's orders.

My day went by really slow, since it was Friday and most people were at work or school. When I heard the bell above the door ring I turned around and seen Jake, Jason, Curly Shepherd and Ben Berk ,another boy from Tim's gang of hoods, walk in and sit down. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Curly, Ben," I said. Curly looked at me and grinned.

"Got up late?" he asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked suspiciously. He and the other boys started to laugh.

"Have you seen your hair?" Ben asked. I ran my hand over my hair and my stomach dropped when I felt it standing straight up.

"Oh my god!" I said looking around and trying to hide it the best I could. Ben cockily pulled out a comb and handed it to me.

"Here babe. And just because I like ya, you can keep it," he said. I have always been popular among the Shepherd boys, not in a whore way, but like as a friend or sister. Most of us had grown up together and have become good friends.

"I don't think I'm worthy of your comb," I said handing it back after I was done combing through my mop. He just smiled and I took their orders. After they left I cleaned up and clocked out. I only had to work five hours and I couldn't wait to get home and get ready for my date. As I entered the house the smell of beer hit me and as I rounded the corner I seen Tim, Curly, Ben, and Blake drinking on my couch as they watched TV.

"Where's mom?" I asked. Blake looked at me for only a second before his eyes wondered back to the television.

"Work," he said. I thought for a minute and shook my head and rolled my eyes when I remembered mom's new job at a local bar called Jimmy's. Jimmy's was the bar that the older people went to while the younger generation went to Buck's.

"Whatever, I'm getting ready for my date and I need to know if I should wear my hair up or curl it," I said before I realized I was talking to a bunch of guys.

"Do I look like a broad?" Tim asked, clearly annoyed. I just glared at him as I headed to my bedroom. I quickly decided to curl it. As I got my hair stuff off my shelf I went to my closet and picked out a pink and black checkered dress and a pair of high heel pink boots that reached my knee. After looking in the mirror for thirty minutes I decided to just go with an up-do instead since my hair took way to long to curl. I puffed my black hair up and drowned it with hair spray before putting in a pink headband. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out Sarah's make-up and applied dark pink eye shadow and thick mascara and eyeliner. When I was completely done I looked at the clock, 6:52. _Peter should be here anytime, _I thought. I walked in the living room and seen Curly passed out on my couch alone. I walked up to him and shook him.

"What?" he asked opening his eyes.

"You can lay in my bed 'til I get back," I offered. He yawned, but shook his head.

"Na, I think I'll head home. Have fun on your date," he called. As he walked away Peter drove up and honked the horn.

"Hey sexy," he said though his window. I smiled and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey," I said kissing his lips lightly, his greased back blonde hair hung in his dark blue eyes.

"Where you wanna go?" he asked. I though for a minute and smiled.

"How 'bout Buck's," I suggested. He looked at me and smirked.

"That's why you're with me. You know what a man wants to hear," he said as he turned towards Buck's. I smiled, but the pit of my stomach was starting to turn and for some reason I had a bad feeling about tonight.


	3. I thought he loved me

**A/N-I loved writing this chapter, but I just hope that Dallas wasn't OOC.**

When we arrived at Buck's I got out of the car and shivered as the cold air hit my bare legs. Peter met me at the back of the car and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. When we got inside Peter stirred me in the direction of the bar.

"What can I get for you Pete?" Buck asked. Peter smiled and looked at me.

"You wanna beer?" he asked, I nodded.

"Two beers," he said, "Add it to my bill." I smiled and waved at Buck as I was pulled to a table. I looked on the floor and saw people dancing and laughing. I looked at Peter and gave him a sweet smile.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked. He laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"I don't dance," he said.

"If you don't dance with me I will find someone else," I pouted getting up. He grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me towards him.

"Let's go," he grumbled. I smirked to myself as I followed him. After we danced for about an hour I could tell that he was completely wasted. He could barely stand correctly and he slurred everything he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding him up. He looked at me.

"Can we go upstairs and sit down?" he asked. I stood there for a minute and thought about what he said. _Tori he is completely hammered, and you know he wont do anything,_ I finally convinced myself.

"Yeah," I said as he tugged me in the direction of the stairs. When we found an empty room we walked in, shut the door, and sat on the bed. Peter looked at me and cupped my cheek.

"You're so hot," he slurred, kissing my lips. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Let go Peter!" I said pushing against him. He growled and pushed me against the bed by my throat.

"Stop moving," he growled as he assaulted my neck. I didn't know what to do. He was to heavy to push and I was terrified to scream. Finally I weighed my options and knew what I had to do.

"Peter, please get off," I pleaded loudly. By this point he had pulled my dress up and was rubbing his hand is inappropriate places.

"Shut up!" he hissed into my neck. Tears threatened to fall. I have never seen this side of Peter and I wanted to believe it was the alcohol, but even if it was I knew I would never be able to forgive him.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I felt my face sting and it took me a minute to realize he had hit me. Tears streaked my face. Hitting me must have sobered him up cause he was now looking at me shaking his head regretfully.

"Tori, I didn't mean to," he started, but he was cut off as a boy busted through the door.

He had long white-blonde hair that wasn't greased back and icy blue eyes. I recognized his as Dallas Winston, Tim's best friend though he won't admit it. As I stared between the two boys I ran out of the room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I didn't stop, I headed out the door and down the street. If you haven't ever ran in high heels it hurts like hell and eventually I had to stop and take them off. My face still stung and I was sure there would be a bruise. I wouldn't hide it from my brothers either, Peter deserved everything he got. I found a bench and sat down and buried my head in my hands. None of my boyfriends had ever hit me. I don't know if it was simply that were afraid of my brother, or if I just got lucky. As I sat there I looked around and tried to find a payphone. I was freezing and I knew one of my brothers would be home by know. I spotted one on the other side of the road and as I walked over to it a car raced towards me. I recognized Tim's car and hung up the phone and ran to him and jumped in the car.

"Hi Tim," I said wiping my eyes.

"You okay Tori?" he asked looking at me with a worried expression. I looked at my feet and begun to sob. Tim pulled the car over and pulled my head to his shoulder and let me cry. Tim would never had done this if one of his boys or some broad was in the car.

"How'd you know?" I asked when I finally sat up.

"Dallas. He called and told me he heard you screaming from in his room, said he didn't know it was you until he busted the door down," he said as he began to drive again. I sat there in utter silence. _How did he know who I was? _

"Did you tell my brothers?" I asked at last. He smiled.

"Yup. Jake said that Jason ran out the door so fast a cloud of smoke formed," he chuckled. I couldn't help but to laugh at that image.

"Jason never runs," I said.

"I know," he said this time shaking his head, "Laziest boy I've ever seen."

When we got to my house I thanked Tim and walked inside to see Taylor sitting on the couch eating popcorn with Sarah.

"What happened to your face?" Sarah exclaimed. I touch my face softly and winced at the sharp pain that shot through my cheek. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and groaned. The whole left side of my face was already turning black and blue.

"Peter was drunk," I said as Taylor handed me a bag of ice.

"See, what did I tell you!" Sarah bragged. I glared at her and got up.

"I'm heading to bed. Wake me up tomorrow and I'll take you to Johnny's," I told Taylor as I headed for my room.


	4. The Curtis gang

**A/N-I would love it if you guys reviewed so I know if my story is good and if I should keep it going! Also I really need to know if the gang sounded in character. If not I have no problem with changing it, just review and tell me!**

****"Victoria!" My sister Taylor screamed in my ear. I shot up and glared at her and my heart started to slow down.

"What?" I grumbled, settling back down into the comfort of my blankets.

"You told me to wake you up when I did and you'll take me to work on my project," she reminded me. I groaned.

"It's like, ten," I said pulling my pillow over my head.

"I called Johnny yesterday and he told me I could be at Pony's any time after six," she said matter-of-factly. I yanked the pillow off my face.

"You mean we're going to the Curtis's?" I asked. Taylor started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Well, he said that it would be quieter there," she said. I sighed.

"Let me take a quick shower and we'll go," I said. "Did anything happen after I went to bed?"

"The boys came back and they were pissed. They said something about them and the whole Shepherd's gang found Peter last night and beat him to a living pulp," she told me. My heart sunk at the though of Peter getting hurt, but I got over it rather quickly when I looked into the mirror in my room and saw my bruised face.

"He deserved it," I growled grabbing a white mini shirt and a sky blue blouse. After my thirty minute shower I towel dried my hair and applied make-up, though I couldn't cover up my bruise because of the sharp pains that jolted through my face every time I attempted to put the foundation on.

"Tori hurry up," Taylor complained. I quickly cleaned up my mess and walked out.

"I'm done," I said and we headed out the door. As we walked to the Curtis's Taylor and I talked about everything that a person could think of that could last a fifteen minute walk.

"Do you think mom will let us have a puppy or kitten?" I asked. Taylor shrugged.

"Probably not. She'd be to drunk to notice it anyways," she said coldly. I never understood Taylor's hatred for our mom. Maybe it was the fact that she never was a mom to us, or maybe she blamed mom's whoring around and drinking for the reason dad left. I didn't like all the stuff she did, but she was my mom and I would love her no matter what.

"Here it is," Taylor said stopping in front of a white beat-up house. We walked up to the door and I slowly knocked on the door. When Dallas Winston opened the door it took all the strength in my body not to turn and run for the comfort of my home.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. That's when I noticed that his right eye was black and his lip was busted.

"I'm here to work on a project with Johnny Cade and my sister is here to make sure I get home okay," Taylor said sending me a small glance. Dallas opened the door wider and my sister and I slipped in.

My eyes landed on Steve Randle first. I didn't know him well, but I used to buddy around with his cousin Marcy before she moved to Washington and I've seen him at Buck's a lot. Next to him I saw Sodapop Curtis, the boy ever girl wanted. I knew him well, seeing we were science partners before we dropped out. His younger brother Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading a book. I only know him from what Taylor said and he sounded like a good kid. Darrel Curtis caught me eye and I glared at him. My brothers didn't have a problem with any of these boys but him. He got my brother Blake sent to jail for a crime that _ he_ committed. My brother isn't perfect, but blaming someone else for something you did was cold and greatly frowned upon in the greaser society; though no one believed my brother.

Two-Bit Matthew was the last person m eyes fell on, and oh by did I know who he was! He was the great joker, the boy that would date a girl, mostly blondes, until she allowed him into their panties and then he would throw her away. I haven't ever talked to him personally, but from the things I've heard why would I!

"Johnny's not here yet, but you can chill here til he gets here," Soda offered. I looked at Taylor who shrugged.

"That's fine," she smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"See, I told ya you woke me up for nothing and it was to early! I'm goin' to go have a smoke," I muttered before walking out the door.


	5. Shoot Me

**Disclaimer-Do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-Please tell me if my OC's sound to Mary-sue. Oh and you will see more Two-Bit later and sorry it's so short!**

I sat on the porch of the Curtis's household quietly smoking a cigarette while Taylor and Johnny worked on their project with the help of Ponyboy. As I closed my eyes and focused on the things around me I could make out the laughter of the five boys inside in the living room. The door opened and Soda came out. He sat beside me.

"It's been awhile. How's your mom," he asked. Soda knew all about my mom considering he was my science partner and I usually came to school tired from having to help my mother get to her room after a night of drinking or having to drive her home from a bar at one in the morning.

"Same as always," I shrugged. He nodded and said softly.

"Your brother know you're here?" he asked. I stiffened and turned to him.

"Not really," I said.

"I don't understand why he is so mad about something that happened so long ago," he said. I snorted.

"Your brother's a liar!" I exclaimed. He looked at me shocked.

"He had to think about me and Pony," he said calmly. I stood up and walked back inside.

"Taylor we're leaving!" I called.

"Whoa, what's up?" Two-Bit asked smiling. Taylor poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm not done," she whinned. Soda came in and turned me around to face him.

"Torri, don't be like that. She needs to finish and if you want to go so bad I can take her home after she's done," he said, his eyes full of worry.

"No, I will stay," I grumbled, sitting on the floor farthest from the boys as I could get. Every once in a while I would catch one looking at me and I would send them a glare. After sitting on the floor for another hour Taylor came into the living room.

"I'm done," she said. I stood up and rushed out the door.

"Torri wait up," Taylor called. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"You're slow," I said cracking a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everyone is the Curtis gang is an ass," I said.

"But Dallas helped you," she pointed out. I sighed.

"I know. But what they did to Blake was wrong," I mumbled. She nodded.

"I know, but you can't blame them all," she said, "som of them were cute."

"Don't let Blake hear you say that," I laughed. She pushed me lightly.

"Shut up," she said and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Leave my sister alone

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

I sat on the couch laughing as I watched Ben, Taylor, Curly, and Sarah dancing around my living room while my brothers and Tim sat beside me. It has been almost a month since the Peter incident and I am completely over it; though my brothers won't let me go anywhere alone anymore.

"Hey Tor, you should dance too," Ben said pulling me up. I groaned and tried to pull away.

"I don't wanna," I pouted. He smirked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause," I smiled. Ben's green eyes were shinning as he spun me around.

"That ain't an answer," he said matter-of-factly. I laughed.

"So," I challenged playfully. We stood there dancing slowly when his face turned serious.

"Do you wanna go to Buck's with me later?" he asked. Everything in the room froze. Jason and Blake's eyes narrowed and Tim smiled amusingly. I blushed.

"Like a date," I asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"Just as friends," he said reluctantly.

"Sure," I grinned. He smiled and went back to spinning me around, though his eyes were now darkened with pain.

I walked into Buck's with Ben and Jason, who had insisted on coming too. I walked up to Buck and grinned.

"Hey Tori, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Just a water," I said. He nodded and sat a glass in front of me. I sipped it and looked for Ben. I found him leaning against the bar flirting with a Burnett, I think her name was Becky. Jason was behind him making-out with his girlfriend Cassidy.

"Well ain't it fancy seeing you here." I turned around and saw Dallas sitting beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. He frowned.

"You here with Berk?" he asked. I snorted.

"Does it look like it?" I shot back. He shrugged.

"You came in with him so I just put two and two together," he said taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah well, we're just friends," I said. He nodded and then smirked.

"Back so soon?" he asked to someone behind me. I turned and seen Two-Bit.

"Yeah, my mom drank the last of the beer," he chuckled. He smiled when he noticed me sitting there.

"Hi," I said, dryly.

"Who pissed in your cereal," he said before laughing. I couldn't stop myself from grinning so I turned away. I could feel his grey eyes staring at me and I looked and seen his smiling triumphantly.

"I don't eat cereal," I said smartly.

"I don't either," he said. I then felt someone grab my waist from behind and turned and seen Ben looking at Two-Bit with an icy glare.

"Mathews," he said coldly.

"Berk," he said back, in the same tone. Jason came up beside me.

"We should be heading home," he said, looking at Dallas intensely. I looked at him confused.

"We just got here," I said.

"Tori, I said we need to go home," he said pulling me up from my seat.

"What's wrong Woods?" Dallas asked standing up as well. I then saw Steve Randle making his way through the crowd to stand by his friends. I also saw Denis Smith standing behind Ben.

"I want you to stay away from my sister dickhead," he growled. Dallas then lunged at Jason, who was waitng for him. He swung and hit Dallas in the nose. Then all six of the boys started to throw punches. Steve had Denis on the ground and Ben was punching Two-Bit in the stomach.

"Break it up!" Buck yelled as he pulled the boys apart. They stopped fighting, but Ben's fist was still balled and his eyes on Two-Bit.

"Let's go. Now!" Jason said. This time I followed without saying anything and I even glared at Dallas when I passed him.

When we got back to my house everyone else was gone so I went to the kitchen and got ice for Jason's swollen lip and Ben's busted nose.

"You alright Tor?" Ben asked.

"I wasn't the one fighting," I said curtly.

"Stay away from those guys," Jason said, pointing a finger at me.

"We were just talking," I protested, "Since you two _left _ me."

"Victoria, this isn't up for argument!" he barked.

"So you get to chose my friends too?" I asked.

"Why would you want to be friends with those assholes?" Ben asked quietly.

"All they want to do is get in you pants Tori," Jason threw in softly before I could answer Ben's question. I sat down beside them and laid my head on Jason's shoulder.

"Fine," I said. He kissed my forehead and Ben patted my back.


	7. He won't hurt you

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I had woken up early and still had three hours before I had to be at work. As I sat there all I could think about was the fight at Buck's last night. Why had Ben looked at Two-Bit like that? His eyes were filled with rage, like talking to me would kill me. When I told Taylor this she laughed and called me blind before leaving for school. I decided that it was time to get ready for school so I grabbed my uniform and and headed to the bathroom. I took my time getting ready and I walked slower then usual. I arrived ten minutes early so I ordered some pancakes. I sat down and started to eat when I heard a familiar laugh.

"So you eat pancakes," Two-Bit said. I turned around and seen Steve and Soda behind him. Steve had a black eye and Two-Bit's lip looked worse then Ben's. I just smiled and turned back around.

"Don't be like that," Two-Bit said, sitting at the table with me.

"Didn't you learn your lesson," I groaned.

"The beatin' is worth it if I get to hear your voice," he said dramatically. I laughed and stood up.

"I have to get to work," I said as Steve took my seat and Soda sat down beside him.

"I want a Coke," Steve said.

"Pepsi," Soda said.

"Dr. Pepper," Two-Bit said.

"Oh, you expect me to wait on you," I laughed.

"Isn't that your job?" Steve asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said. After I took them their drinks and ordered their food Peter walked in. My breathing became shallow and I started to shake. The other waitress Nancy looked at me and then at Peter.

"Take a break hun, I got this," she said. I said a quick thanks before sitting down beside Soda.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"Sure," he said. I peaked over my shoulder and seen Peter looking at me. I must have been shaking pretty bad cause Steve looked behind me.

"Who's that?" he asked. I couldn't speak, but Soda whispered something to Steve before turning to me.

"He ain't goin' to hurt you," he promised. I smiled weakly at him and sat there until Peter left.

I got home and kicked off my shoes before throwing myself on the couch. Sarah poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Cookie?" she asked, placing a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table on the table in front of me.

"Don't min if I do," I said taking one. She looked at me sternly.

"Nancy called and told me Peter came to Jay's today," she said casually. I groaned, I forgot Nancy was Sarah's friend.

"He did," I said, knowing I couldn't lie my way out.

"And she said that you sat with some friends, one of then being Darry's brother," she said, this time she looked at me worried.

"Please don't tell Jason," I pleaded, "I sat with them cause I didn't want Peter messing with me."

"I won't. I don't see why our brothers and the Curtis' can't get along," she said.

"That's what Soda said," I muttered.

"I don't like what Darry did, but you can't hate someone forever," she said leaving me in the living room by myself. After sitting on the couch for a couple of hours I got up and told Sarah I was going for a walk.

"Okay, but be careful," she yelled out the door. I started to walk in the direction of Buck's, but curved towards the lot. When I got there I saw a group of boys. Getting closer I realized that it was the Curtis Gang playing football. I slowed down, but completely stopped when I seen Tim and Curly with them.

"Curly!" I yelled. He looked up and said something to the other boys before jogging to me.

"Tori what are you doing walking by yourself," he scolded.

"Aw, come one Curly, you won't rat me out will ya?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No, but Tim told me I had to walk you home," he said and we started to walk again.

"I didn't think Tim would forgive Dallas so easily," I said looking back at Tim as he threw the football to Johnny.

"He always gets over it. Plus, he knows Ben started it cause Two-Bit was flirting with you," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Why would he care?" I asked him.

"Don't tell me you don't know," he laughed. I looked at me annoyed.

"Know what!" I yelled frustrated.

"He likes you Tori," he said, his face serious. My mouth dropped open.

"Oh," I said. He laughed and pushed me lightly, being younger then me he was still taller.

"Yeah, oh," he said, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," I giggled.

"Am not!" he disagreed.

"Sarah made cookies," I told him. His eyes widened and he started to pull me faster.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.


	8. Give it a shot

**A/N-If you watch the rumble seen from the Outsider, Ben is the second one to the end. I am not saying that is his real name, but I wanted to make him seem more realistic in this story.**

I stared at the T.V. screen blankly. Ben couldn't like me; we had been friends since I was in diapers. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but looked away when I caught him staring at me. I got up and turned to Taylor.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded and stood up as well.

"Sure," she said following me out the door. I ran my hands through my hair.

"You wanna go to the library?" I asked. Taylor laughed.

"Okay, now I _know _there is something up. Spill it, I'm listening," she said.

"It is just so awkward to be around Ben! I mean we have been friends since, I don't know, forever, and he likes me," I explained.

"Well, it is kind of obvious," Taylor pointed out.

"I thought you wanted to help, not make it worse," I whined.

"Well I guess you could tell him what you just told me," she suggested.

"But that will make him upset. I mean he is a nice guy and if we weren't friends I would probably say yes," I said, mostly to myslef.

"Oh my god, you are so confusing! Go on one date with him and see if you like him like he likes you," she said annoyed. I though about it for a minute.

"Fine, but you didn't have to yell," I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sometimes I think that I was suppose to be the older sister," Taylor mumbled. I grunted.

"Yeah right," I said, slightly pushing her. She smiled and stared off into space. I nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Mostly about dad," she said. I smiled.

"I think about him sometimes too. Where he might be. If he has a new family," I said.

"No, not him. I wonder who my _real _dad is," she said. I frowned.

"Oh," I said. She smiled weakly.

"Just something to think about. Now let's get home so you can ask out Ben and stop making my life a living hell," she joked. I raised me eyebrows.

"If anything I thought I made your life more fun," I said, acting as if I was hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"You're a horrible actor," she muttered.

"Shut up," I gasped dramatically. She smiled.

"Race you home," she challenged.

"You're so on," I said taking off, gaining a couple seconds head start.

"Hey, that's not fair," she complained from behind me. I smiled and laughed the whole way home.

When I walked in the door to my house I slowly made my way over to Ben. His greased hair was combed back neatly and his muscles were visible through is black t-shirt. Ben was sixteen, only about three months older then me, but looked seventeen or eighteen. When I got in front of him he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Tori," he said.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked. He looked around at the rest of the boys and his gazed lingered on Blake who eyed him coldly. Curly gave me a smirk.

"Just go with her man," he hooted. Ben stood up and followed me to the porch swing. We sat there for a minute before I finally found the nerve to talk.

"There's a rumor going around," I said, tilting my head at him. He looked ahead absently.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"That you like me," I said. He tensed up and looked away.

"I know you don't like me and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," he said. I smiled at him.

"So it's true?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and started to get up.

"Wait!" I called. He looked at me, searching my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to try it," I told him. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. His grin widened and he jumped up.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," he said, almost falling off the porch. I giggled.

"I'll be ready," I smiled. I watched in amusement as he practically skipped away from the house. I then leaned back and shut me eyes. "You can come out now."

Blake, Jason, Tim, and Curly walked outside.

"I. Can't. Believe. My. Sister. Is. Dating. Another. Hood," Blake said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Ben is the most dissent hood around," I disagreed. Jason sighed.

"She's right and you know it, but this time there will be a curfew," Jason said. I laughed.

"I ain't two," I snorted.

"But you are my baby sister," Blake and Jason said at the same time.

"Aw, now I want a hug,' I said getting up. I wrapped my arms around my older brothers and Curly even decided to join our embrace.

"Twelve's the curfew," Blake said. I groaned.

"Fine," I mumbled, walking back inside.


	9. Fight at the Nightly Double

I looked into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. My hair was braided back in a french braid and I had on a short, sleeveless orange dress that looked real good on my pale body. Taylor stood behind me and smiled.

"You look really pretty, Tori," she said. I gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks," I said. I was really nervous and the thought of calling off the date had run through my mind a few times.

"Ben is just a boy. You've been on hundreds of date," Taylor reassured me. I bit my lip.

"I know, I know," I sighed.

"Ben's here," Sarah yelled. I cursed.

"I'll be back by twelve," I called as I ran out the door. Ben stood on the side walk; he was dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. He smiled.

"Wow Tori, you look really nice," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I brushed and looked down towards my orange high heels.

"You look pretty good yourself," I said quietly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking we could go to to The Nightly Double," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said. We had to walk the the drive-in since either of us owned a car. The walk wasn't uncomfortable, but it didn't feel like a date. I felt like we were just friends going to the movies together. When we got there Ben insisted on paying instead of slipping under the fence like usual.

"I don't want you to get your dress dirty," he said. We found a seat away from most people and sat down, but Ben stood up shortly after.

"I'm going to get some popcorn, you want anything?" he asked.

"A Dr. Pepper," I smiled. He nodded and scampered off. The drive-in was more crowded then usual and soon a group of people made their way in front of me. I quickly noticed Evie and waved.

"Hey," I said as she turned around to talk to me.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked. Me and Evie have been friends since third grade, but we don't talk much anymore.

"On a date with Ben," I blushed. Her eyes widened.

"You mean the hottie from Shepherd's outfit?" she gasped. I nodded.

"Yeah," I bragged.

"I always knew being friends with them would come to your advantage," she accused.

"Why are you here?" I asked changing the subject.

"On a date with Steve and his friends," she said. Then, for the first time, I noticed Sandy, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dallas sitting a few seats away. I groaned.

"Oh no," I said.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked sitting back in his chair. Evie turned around quickly.

"Nothing," I said. He looked at me strangely, but then his eyes locked on something, well, more like _someone. _He was looking straight at Two-Bit.

"What is _he _doing here?" he growled.

"He's here with some of his friends," I said trying to calm him down. He was breathing hard and his fist were balled. His eyes were filled with hatred. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse Dallas turned and looked at me and Ben.

"I thought you said you weren't with that pansy," he smirked. I looked at him shocked. Ben stood up.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. Dallas stood up.

"Who's going to make me?" he asked. Then they flew at each other. I watched horrified and Dallas and Ben punched each other. I heard footsteps and seen the manager coming towards us. I stood up and walked calmly out of the theater and when I got to the park I sat down and laid my head in my hands, but I didn't cry. I didn't have a reason to.

"You okay?" I looked up and seen Two-Bit, a worried expression on his face. I glared at him.

"This is all your fault," I hissed. He looked confused.

"How is it my fault?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Because you can't stop _flirting _with people," I said. He smirked.

"It ain't my fault you're such a pretty girl," he said. I snorted.

"You're a player. So if you don't mind I have to get home," I said getting up. I started walking and he followed me. "Go away."

"You don't think I'm letting you walk home alone, you ya?" he laughed. I snorted.

"I can handle myself," I growled.

"I'll just walk you to your street," he said softly, "I won't be able to forgive my self if something ad happens to you." I sighed.

"Fine, but just to my street," I warned. He smiled and I started to walk home with my brothers' enemy, Two-Bit Mathews.


	10. He walked me home

Two-Bit walked me to my street just like he told me he would. I turned and smiled politely. His beautiful grey eyes stared at me and I mentally laughed at the hair that had managed to make it's way out of his greasy hair and fall in his face. It was actually kinda cute.

"You just goin' to stand there and stare at me Miss?" he asked amused. I smirked.

"Maybe," I said. He grinned.

"I cost by the hour," he joked. I rolled my eye.

"Thank you," I said.

"You weren't any trouble. It was the least I could do for ruining your date," he said. I looked at my house and groaned to see someone sitting on the porch.

"I have to go if I don't my brother's going to kill me," I said turning away. As I walked towards my house I could fell his eyes on my. I stepped on the porch and seen Blake looking at me, his face giving nothing away.

"Who were you just talking to?" he asked casually. I bit me lip.

"No one," I said, reaching out for the door.

"Victoria, I'm not stupid! What were you doing with Mathews!" he yelled. I glared at him.

"Why is it any of your business, you aren't my dad," I snapped.

"Those kids are bad news, and I know Jason and Ben already told you to stay away from them," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"He walked me home from the movies because Ben got into a fight with Winston. Can I go now _father?"_ I asked rudely. Blake looked at me coldly.

"I'm not trying to be dad, Tor, I am just trying to protect you! Keith Mathews isn't a good person! And I don't want you talking to him," he snarled.

"God Blake, calm the fuck down! He walked me home," I shouted. He stood up and put his face in mine.

"I'm not playing Victoria," he said coldly before walking off the porch and headed to God knows where. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Tori, how'd the date go?" Jake asked. I sent him don't-ask looked before stomping off towards my room.

"I hate my life," I yelled into my pillow.

"What happen?" Jason asked, coming into our room munching on a Hersey bar.

"Ben got into a fight at the movies so I left and went to the park. While I was there a guy came and offered to walk me to my street and Blake went and got all mad," I told him, though I used my chopped up version.

"Well, who was the guy?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek and Jason narrowed his eyes.

"It was Two-Bit Mathews," I exhaled at last. Jason clicked his tongue at me.

"You just can't listen, can ya?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He just walked me home," I said. He sighed as tears began to fill my eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"We just care about ya. That's all it is," he said in a calm voice. I buried my face into his shirt, make-up from my face staining it's white material.

"Why can't ya'll just get along?" I whispered. Jason laughed.

"We're big brothers to the most beautiful sixteen year old girl in Tulsa. You can't blame us for being overprotective," he teased. I smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head.

"Can I have that in writing?" he joked. I punched him and we both fell asleep.


	11. How about Saturday

It was pouring when I got up the following morning and I cursed as I got ready. I slipped on one of Jason's hoodies and headed out the door. I took off running, the rain seeping through the hood and soaking my hair. I car honked behind me and saw a a Thunderbird roll up next to me, a grinning Two-Bit in the drivers seat.

"Need a ride?" he asked. I hopped in and put my seat belt on.

"Thanks," I said, taking the hood off.

"No problem, I have to pick Dally up at Jay's anyways," he shrugged. I shivered and he turned the heat up.

"It's so damn cold," I complained. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well your legs are practically naked," he joked. I turned bright red and that made him laugh harder. I rolled my eyes.

"Mathews, you are something else," I smiled. He smirked at me.

"Your brother caught up with me last night," he said. My stomach dropped and I looked at him in alarm.

"What did he do?" I groaned. He shrugged.

"Just told me to stay away from you," he said. I snorted.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I told him you couldn't keep a kid's hand out of a cookie jar," he laughed. I slapped his arm.

"You did not!" I gasped. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, but I did," he teased.

**Two-Bit's POV**

****I studied the girl that was in my passenger seat. Her hair was black that looked blue in the right light and her eyes were a stormy shade of grey, but her skin was really pale. She wasn't like the normal girls I went for. She was way to classy. She didn't just throw herself at me like most girls would have done, and that's what got me. I like how she is her own person and doesn't care what people think and she's pretty funny too.

"So, what are you doing this Friday?" I asked when we pulled up to the small dinner. She thought for a minute.

"Partying with Angel," she said, referring to the famous Angela Shepherd, Tim's younger sister.

"Saturday." I tried again. She smirked.

"I'm busy," she said. I sighed.

"Come on," I begged. She shook her head.

"My brothers would kill me and you," she said. My eyes lit up.

"That's what makes it all the more exciting," I said. Her hand lingered on the door handle until finally she cracked.

"Pick me up on Saturday around twelve at Shepherd's house," she said, hopping out. A smiled spread across my face and laid on the horn. Dally took Tori's spot and he gave me a warning look.

"What?" I asked.

"I seen the Woods girl get out of your car man," he said. I smirked.

"I know. I'm taking her out Friday," I bragged. Dally just shook his head.

"Don't let her brothers know cause I ain't saving your ass this time! You seen what happened when you tried to pick her up at Buck's that night," he said. I smiled at him wildly.

"We're like Romeo and Janet," I said as I skidded away from the parking lot.


	12. New Outfit

**A/N-I am not very good with "greaser" clothes, so I went on google and tried to describe what she was wearing the best I could, lol.**

I slipped on a pink and black stripped shirt that ended about three inches above my bellybutton and a pair of short blue jean shorts. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and slipped on some white sandles. I spun and looked at my reflection before heading to the Shepherd's. Angela was waiting on the porch for me.

"You are _not _wearing that on your first date with Mathews," she said, looking at my chosen outfit in disgust.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"You look like my mom," she said, pulling my up to her room. She threw a strapless red dress with small white polka dots at me. I held it up and laughed.

"Angel, I highly doubt this will fit over my boobs," I told her. She smirked.

"Trust me, just put it on," she said, smiling. I sighed and stripped out of my old clothes and put the dress on. And it turns out I was right! It barely covered my boobs and it only went to about my mid-thigh, but it did show off every curve on my body.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" I asked her. Angel looked at me skeptically.

"Sweetie, you're a greaser girl, so act like one," she mumbled, handing me a pair of red high heels. As I put them on she pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and curled it.

"You're going to do my make-up too, right?" I asked. She laughed and pulled out her make-up bag.

"What do you think?" she said, applying her red lipstick to my lips and dark eye make-up. Once she was done she grinned and held the mirror out to me.

"Oh my god, Angel I love you," I said, studying my face. She smiled.

"Everyone does," she bragged. A car horn went of outside and Angel ran to the window and squeaked.

"What?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her. My heart stopped when I saw Blake and Jason outside talking to Tim.

"You're going to be in some deep shit," she said, though I knew she would stand up for me when the time came.

"What do I do?" I paced, panic plainly written on my face.

"Um, if the come in, we'll go outside and I'll say Two-Bit is taking us over to Evie's," she said, my breath we still coming out shallow, but I nodded.

"Okay, let's roll," I said, watching the tree boys walk inside. We walked through the living room casually, but Blake looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you think you should put some clothes on before you go strutting around town?" he asked coldly. I smiled nervously.

"I was just going to run home and change," I lied before Angela pulled me outside.

"That was close," she said and pulled out a cigarette. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't get in anymore trouble," I said. We looked up at the sound of an engine and saw Two-Bit's old Thunderbird. I turned to Angela.

"You wanna go with us to Buck's?" I asked. She smirked.

"You as the stupidest questions," she joked and we hopped in the car me in front and her in back with one of Two-Bit's friends, Steve Randle. Two-Bit smiled, his eyes tracing my legs. I shifted and he brought his eyes to my face.

"Well, you look real pretty," he said. I heard Angela snort in the back and Steve chuckled.

"All credit goes to Shepherd," I said, Two-Bit looked at me slyly.

"I guess I'll have to call Tim up and thank it," he teased. I rolled my eyes playfully and we pulled in to Buck's. I let Angela out on my side and she pulled me close to her, her face serious.

"Keep your panties on, I don't want you getting hurt," she said and then walked off towards a group of greaser guys.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded and he steered me to the bar. "What do you drink?"

"Beer," I said to Buck and he handed me a bottle. I hopped up on a stool and Two-Bit copied my action.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked, leaning his head towards me.

"I work a lot, but when I'm not working I like to hang out with my friends and sisters," I said, taking a sip of my beer. "What about you?"

"You're looking at it,"he joked. I laughed and his grin got bigger. "You have a cute laugh."

I blushed and looked around.

"Do you dance?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I giggled and stood up.

"Why yes, I would," I said and drug him out to the floor. He placed his hands on my hips and I threw mine into the air. I threw my head back and laughed.

"I'm glad you're having fun," he yelled over the music. I smiled.

"You're a really fun person," I flirted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" he asked. I nodded and he bent down and placed his lips on mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers intertwined in his greasy hair. He smirked against my lips and I felt my heart start to beat faster.


	13. Details

I ran upstairs to Angela's bedroom with her right on my tail. We busted through her door and she slammed and locked it behind us.

"Okay, I want details!" she squealed. I grinned.

"Well, you was there for the car ride, he bought me a beer, danced, and he kissed me," I giggled. Her smiled.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked, her face turning completely serious. I smirked and bit my lip.

"Yeah," I said, she fell back on her bed and kicked her feet.

"Oh my god! I still can't believe you went out with him," she said. I looked at her smugly.

"He's picking me up again Monday," I blushed. She smacked my shoulder.

"No way!" she said. I nodded and giggled.

"We are going shopping tomorrow," she declared. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to work and I have no money," I told her. She snorted.

"We are going shopping! I will steal money from my brothers and we will wait until after you get off," Angela said, looking at me as if daring me to question her. I smiled.

"Well, I guess if you're buying," I started. She punched me and we both jumped when Tim knocked on the door.

"Tori, Blake's here," he said. I looked at Angela and her eyes flicked to me clothes.

"Shit!" I said, running around throwing on random clothes that belonged to Angela.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," she called after me as I ran downstairs. Blake was waiting by the stairs talking to Tim as I walked down. He seen me and said good bye.

"Ready?" he asked,

"I'm down here right?" I asked harshly. I was still mad at him. He sighed and we started home.

"Look Tori, I'm sorry, but I still ain't letting you date Mathews," he said. I frowned, but was smirking on the inside.

"I don't have to listen to you, you know that right?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes hard.

"You might not have to listen to me, but I am not afraid to mess Mathews face up," he said. I went pale and stopped.

"I'm not going to date him," I lied, "But I want you to stop getting involved in my personal life."

"I'm your older brother, isn't that what I'm suppose to do?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just butt out," I muttered, stomping up my porch and into my room.

**A/N-I know it's short, but I am having a total writer's block! If you have any ideas I am all ears! **


	14. Shopping

I pulled off my apron and walked out of the diner. Today was a busy day and I really wanted to go home and lay down, but I am just not that lucky. When I got about three-fourths of the way home a car honked at me and Evie pulled over with Angela in the passenger seat and Sylvia in the back. I mentally groaned.

"Not trying to skip out on me where you?" Angela asked sweetly. I smiled.

"Of course not. I was just to change into something more comfortable," I lied. Evie giggled.

"Get in and I will drive you to your house; then we are all going shopping," she declared. When I arrived home the three girls stayed in the car and I changed into a pair of comfortable blue jean shorts and an old t-shirt that belonged to Jason.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, looking at me from the couch.

"Shopping with some friends," I replied before walking out the door. I got in the car and smiled politely at Sylvia. She was defiantly not my favorite person.

"So you're dating Mathews?" she asked and I nodded. She smirked. "I'm surprised your brothers are okay with that."

"They're not," I frowned. I wasn't about to tell her that they don't know.

"So I was thinking we could get a new dress, since yours are clearly not 'date approved'," Angela said, fixing her hair in the rear view mirror. We pulled up to a dress shop and was practically pulled out the car out. When we walked in Evie and Sylvia shot off in one direction and Angela pulled me in another. She held a black dress up to me.

"No black," I said. She pursed her lips.

"You're right, blue is your color," she said, searching through the rack of dresses. She pulled out an elegant blue strapless vintage dress. I looked at it skeptically.

"I don't know," I started. She rolled her eyes and handed it to me.

"Go try it on," she demanded. She followed me into the dressing room where I slipped the dress over my small frame. It stopped at me knees and hugged my body.

"Let me see," Angela said. I sighed and stepped out. She gasped.

"What do you think?" I asked hesitantly.

"You look amazing! Now we just need earrings," she said, pulling me over to where there were about fifty pairs of earrings. She picked up a pair of light blue ones and I shook my head.

"No, I am sixteen, not eighty," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and picked up a pair of dark blue dangle ones. I smiled and nodded.

"Good, now let's go find the others, pay, and get out of here," she said. After we paid we all decided to go eat at Jay's.

"You sure you want to eat here?" Evie asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said. We sat down and not two seconds later the door opened and Kathy, Two-Bit's ex, walked in. She seen me and sneered. Sylvia waved her over and smirked at me.

"Hey Kathy," she said in a sweet-sticky voice. The blonde laughed coldly and Sylvia flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Hi Sylvia, Angel, Evie, _Victoria," _she spat my name like acid.

"I heard you and Mathews broke up," Sylvia said, as is oblivious to me dating him. Kathy shot me a look of sharp daggers.

"Yeah, for this whore! You know that the whole town knows that you're fucking him, right? And the whole town knows that _you _have him because _I _threw him out," she growled. I stood up and Angela glared at Sylvia.

"Why don't you shut you're mouth bitch!" she cursed the red head. Evie sat there, unsure how to stop her friends from throwing it down right there.

"Why don't you make me," Sylvia taunted. I grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Not here," I whispered. Angela spit on Sylvia.

"You're one lucky piece of shit," Angela yelled to her as I dragged her out of the building. I smiled at her, tears in my eyes.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I said. She shrugged.

"You're my best friend, that's what I'm here for. Now let's get your stuff out of Evie's car and drop it off at my house before we head to your house cause I'm staying over," Angela informed me. I laughed and we headed home.


End file.
